


Hunger stays until it’s fed

by Phenomenal_World



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Andy being a foodie, Andy being cute, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Mike loves Andy’s ass, Muffins, just overall cuteness, probably out of character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenomenal_World/pseuds/Phenomenal_World
Summary: Andy is hungry, thankfully Mike is awake to teach him how to bake!
Relationships: Mike Joyce/Andy Rourke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Hunger stays until it’s fed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this fic at 2am, so please excuse its general shoddiness. Like I said, it’s probably out of character, especially for Mike- though I do envision him having a soft spot for Andy, one that he only shows when nobody else is around to see it.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from the song ‘Appetite’ by Prefab Sprout

Andy tiptoed down the stairs, his eyes searching the dim hallway nervously. He was hungry- nothing out of the usual- but this time it was midnight, far past his bedtime. The kitchen light was still on and shone down the hallway, causing Andy to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity.

_ Wasn’t everyone asleep at this hour? _

He crept around the corner, trying to quieten his heavy footsteps. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, a pair of jade green eyes met his toad green ones, staring at him with an unreadable emotion.

“You should be in bed.”

Andy froze, stiffening up to the sound of Mike’s gravely voice.

“Hungry...” Andy trailed off, tearing his eyes away from the drummers steely gaze. Mike chuckled a little, his mouth quirking up into the smallest of smiles.

“Of course you are...” Mike simpered, running his hands through the bassists silky golden-brown hair. Andy nuzzled his head into his large hands, letting out a gentle chirrup of delight.

“You’re being soppy!”

“Well.. you always say I’m far too reserved with my emotions. Though, I don’t see it myself.” Mike looked away, and Andy swore he could see a light dusting of a blush covering his face.

“Of course, we can’t having people knowing that Mike Joyce actually has emotions! How ludicrous would that be?” The blond teased, his rich voice overly sarcastic.

“Oh shut it.. how would they feel if they knew we were cuddling like this?”

“Cuddling-“

Andy’s eyes widened as he glanced at his arms, realising that they’d subconsciously wrapped themselves around Mike’s narrow waist. 

“Oops, sorry...” He went to unravel his arms, but was stopped by Mike’s strong grasp.

“No no, keep them there. You’re warm.” Mike smiled, placing a tender kiss in Andy’s hair.

They stayed in this embrace for a good while, only breaking apart because of the soft grumble of Andy’s stomach.

“Hungry?” Mike grinned, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah...” Andy blushed, his whole face heating up with embarrassment.

“C’mon then.” 

Mike quietly led Andy over to the counter, leaving him there as he darted around the kitchen, gathering various ingredients.

“Flour? I can’t eat flour...” Andy followed Mike’s gaze, looking skeptical.

“Of course you can. But I’m not going to just give you raw flour now, am I? No, you can learn how to bake!” Mike turned to him, an uncharacteristically large grin on his face.

“Bake?” Andy asked, rather unimpressed.

“Aww, don’t look all disappointed, you’ll love it!”

Andy looked around, wondering what to do.

_ Well, he was rather hungry, and baking can’t be THAT bad, right? _

“I guess I’ll try..!”

“You’ll love it, trust me.” Mike reassured him, pulling a bag of chocolate chips out from the cupboard and dangling them in front of Andy’s face.

“What’re we making?” 

“Muffins. Sweet and soft.. like you.” Mike petted Andy’s downy blond hair. Andy blushed at the sentiment, letting out a hushed mumble of thanks and glancing over to the table of ingredients.

“Right, go on then. Make them.” Mike turned his tone deadly serious, watching as Andy stiffened up and looked at the ingredients blankly.

“But.. I don’t know how..” 

“Then learn. I’ll be heading to bed now, goodnight.” 

Andy looked up at him, looking very distressed, tears brimming his eyes.

“But Mikey.. I’m hungry...”

Mike stared at him with that stone gaze of his, until he finally cracked- Andy looked awfully upset.

“I was joking! Oh sugarplum.. no don’t get upset..! I’ll show you how to make them!” Mike apologised, remembering how emotional the bassist could get on an empty stomach. He pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing the blond’s back soothingly.

Suddenly, he felt a fist dig into the bottom of his ribcage, and he flinched and pulled away at the pain.

“Ow! You little shit!” Mike laughed, rubbing his side. 

“Serves you right for being a dick! Now show me how to make muffins.”

Mike smiled, rolling his eyes playfully, reaching over to preheat the oven.

“First you need the eggs,” The drummer reached over to grab two eggs from the counter.

“and a bowl. Can you crack an egg?” Mike looked over to Andy, who nodded and took the eggs off of Mike. He nervously cracked them open, the taller male watching his every move. He gave him an approving smile.

“What about the electric whisk?”

Andy shook his head, staring at Mike expectantly. Mike plugged the whisk in, placing it in the bowl and guiding Andy’s hands to it. He placed his large hands over the bassists slightly smaller ones, making sure he had a firm grip on the whisk, and flipped it on. Andy flinched at this, recoiling, the harsh sound taking him by surprise.

“Hey, hey.. don’t worry! It’s ok..” Mike reassured him, shuffling even closer to Andy until the drummers front was pressed against the bassists back. He rested his head on his broad shoulder, guiding his hands gently and slowly.

“You’re doing a great job!” 

Mike helped Andy to measure out the oil and milk, which were soon added to the mix, followed by the sugar, which Andy had sneakily managed to eat a few spoonfuls of.

“Stop eating the raw sugar! Bloody gannet...” Mike reached over, snatching the spoon from his mouth.

“Hey! I was enjoying that!” Andy crossed his arms, pouting.

“I don’t exactly enjoy your saliva in my muffins.” 

“YOUR muffins? No, these are MY muffins!” Andy argued, absentmindedly weighing the flour. 

“Right, right! Calm down! It’s only food.” Mike mumbled, lining a cupcake tray with muffin cases. Andy paused for a second, looking at the drummer in repulsion before continuing. 

“ONLY food? Food is delicious! It’s just.. the best thing ever! Not like you’d understand, with all that vegetarian rubbish. You need to sink your teeth into a proper juicy steak...”

Mike stared at Andy in shock- he’d rarely seen him this heated before, he was usually a very docile person. 

“I swear you care about food more than you care about me!” The drummer laughed, gently slapping him on the back. 

“Debatable...” 

“You’re pushing your luck, mister! Now mix the flour in.”

Andy did what he was told, and he whisked the flour in, beating the batter until it was smooth. 

“Don’t overdo it, or else they’ll turn out tough.” Mike warned, leaning over to look at the mixture. He poured in a generous amount of chocolate chips, much to Andy’s joy, and finished off the whisking. The bassist held the bowl as Mike demonstrated how much he should fill each case, a smile adorning his full face. Once they were done with that, Mike flung open the oven door and placed the tray of muffins in, promptly shutting the door and setting a timer for 20 minutes.

“We’ve done! Wasn’t that fun?” Mike beamed, scruffling Andy’s fluffy hair.

“Yeah! Though I could’ve just had a big fat rump steak instead...” Andy looked into the oven, bending over a little. With this, Mike’s face twisted up into a wolfish smirk.

“Oh but why? You already have a delightful rump, right here..” The drummer grasped the bassists arse, causing Andy to shoot up bolt upright, tense from surprise. 

“Get off!” He demanded, his voice cracking from embarrassment. Mike simply spun him round to face him, pulling him into a hug, where he let his hands slip down into the bassists jeans, which were filled out quite nicely.

“I swear, Micheal-” An involuntary moan escaped him and the taller male watched in amusement as the blond’s face heated up to a pleasant shade of red. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself there, Andrew.” 

Andy seemed to melt into Mike’s touch as he realised there was no escape, and in fact, he rather enjoyed it.

“Oh shut up..”

He paused for a second.

“But please, continue...” 

Eventually they’d settled down in front of the telly, the two snuggled close to each other, absentmindedly watching whatever came on. Mike had his arm wrapped around Andy’s waist, his hand gently rubbing over his stomach. The smaller bassist had his head rested against the taller drummers shoulder, utterly relaxed.

Suddenly, the harsh beeping of the timer interrupted their tranquil moment.

“Muffins!” Mike suddenly snapped out of his weird trance-like state, standing up and momentarily forgetting about Andy, who toppled over and was now lay in the warm patch where Mike had been.

“Aren’t you going to come and see them?” The gravely voice came from the kitchen.

“No.. too hungry to move...” Andy mumbled.

Mike rolled his eyes but still loaded up the plate with muffins, giving them a minute or so to cool.

“You don’t even know what real hunger feels like.”

“Yes I do..” Andy lazily argued.

“I highly doubt it. Anyways,”

Mike walked into the room, a plateful of muffins in his hand. 

“Your muffins are done!”

Andy perked up considerably at this, staring holes into the plate as drool subconsciously escaped his lips. 

“Finally! I thought I was gonna starve!”

“I highly doubt you’d starve, mister.”Mike remarked, pinching Andy’s chubby cheeksbetween his rough fingers. 

“Hey! Get off with ya!”

Mike smiled, grabbing a muffin but not for himself.

“Open wide!” He held the muffin up to Andy’s lips, who readily accepted the soft treat. After a few seconds of chewing, the bassist grabbed the rest of the muffin out of Mike’s hands, wolfing it down hungrily. 

“Oh my god..”

He swallowed the mouthful of muffin.

“It’s delicious!” 

Mike smiled, watching as Andy put one after another in his mouth. He wasn’t the most elegant eater in the world, that was for sure, but he was very cute.

“Are you glad we made them?” 

“Absolutely! You’re the best!” The bassist leaned over and pulled Mike into a warm and soft cuddle, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After the plate was empty, Andy let out a yawn, stretching himself along the entire length of the settee, resting his head in Mike’s lap. Though it was nowhere near as comfortable as Andy’s own, it made for a decent enough pillow. Mike watched him fondly, gently stroking his hair. Eventually, Andy’s golden eyelashes flickered shut, soon followed by soft snores. The drummer felt oddly at ease, he felt so calm and relaxed- maybe Andy just had calming properties.

Mike let out a soft sigh, running his fingers over Andy’s soft cheek, his juniper green eyes hazy with adoration.

“I love you, Andy.. I really do...”


End file.
